LOS SOLITARIOS CHICOS ARDLEY
by adrinag1
Summary: El pequeño Anthony está solo tras la muerte de su madre Rosemary. La Tia Abuela decide que Stear y Archie se muden a Lakewood para acompañarlo. Fueron años felices para los tres solitarios primos. Sin embargo,había otro joven de la familia quien también vivía aislado. Las vidas de todos los jóvenes Ardley cambia cuando una pequeña llega a sus vidas. Aporte a la Guerra Florida 2013


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

_Otro Minific que es parte de un Fic de Anthony en progreso. Espero y les guste... Aporte a la Guerra Florida 2013_

LOS SOLITARIOS CHICOS ARDLEY

En la Residencia de los Ardley en Lakewood se vivían momentos muy difíciles...después de una larga convalecencia, finalmente Rosemary perdió la batalla contra la enfermedad y falleció.

Al morir su madre y con la partida de su padre, Anthony se encontró muy solo teniendo solamente a su lado a la querida Tia Elroy...ella se convertiría eventualmente en su única compañía. Pero la matriarca, al ser el Presidente de la tan ilustre familia, tenía poco tiempo disponible para cuidar de un pequeño; sin embargo, hubo un cambio en los eventos familiares ya que la anciana tuvo que tomar una decisión y ésta trajo alegría a este lugar lleno de nostálgicos recuerdos y tristezas.

Janis Ardley, era la única hija de la ya finada hermana de Emilia Elroy...su sobrina para ese entonces, se había casado con el ilustre Sr. Cornwell y de este matrimonio nacieron dos hijos varones, Alistear y Archie.

Debido a la profesión del Sr. Cornwell, él y su esposa viajaban constantemente por el mundo y como los viajes no eran lo más apropiado para un par de chicos, muchas veces los dejaban a cargo de institutrices y de servidumbre.

Pero todo se complicó cuando al Sr. Cornwell se le ofreció el puesto de Embajador en Saudi Arabia, se sabía de antemano que no era posible llevar consigo a los pequeños, por lo que buscaron consejo de la Tia Abuela para decidir el futuro de sus hijos.

A Emilia Elroy no le gustaba la idea de que se llevaran a niños tan pequeños a un país tan lejano; ambos como miembros de los Ardley, debían recibir la mejor educación y lo más sensato era dejarlos en América. Después de mucho pensarlo y discutirlo, se decidió que los hermanos quedarían bajo la tutela de la Tia Elroy.

Para la Tia Abuela implicaba una triple responsabilidad, no sólo cuidaría del pequeño Anthony sino que ahora también cuidaría de sus otros sobrinos-nietos. Sin embargo, todo esto lo recibió con agrado ya que había dos ventajas, la primera, que ella supervisaría personalmente la educación de los tres herederos varones de la familia y la segunda, que los hermanos Cornwell harían compañía al solitario Anthony.

Con esto en mente, la Tia Elroy estaba más que complacida por tener a los pequeños hermanos viviendo con ellos en Lakewood.

Una tarde, el pequeño Anthony se encontraba en el jardín jugando cuando vio acercarse a la Tia Abuela. Corrió a su lado emocionado, eran pocas veces las que la veía desde que murió su madre hacía ya unos meses; la matriarca lo recibió con un abrazo...  
-¡Te extrañé mucho Tia!- le dijo el pequeño emocionado  
-Anthony...hijo- le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa mientras lo cargaba para abrazarlo -Yo también te he extrañado, pero a veces no puedo venir a verte...hoy es distinto y he venido con una sorpresa para ti- se lo decía mientras se encaminaban hacia la residencia  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso  
-Vamos a la casa y lo verás...-

Lo bajo de sus brazos al llegar a la entrada y tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo a uno de los salones. Al entrar el pequeño vio al matrimonio Cornwell y a dos chicos con ellos. Anthony no recordaba haberlos visto antes, así que con timidez se escondió detrás de su Tia.

Ella al notar su reacción, con voz maternal le dijo  
-Anthony...ellos son tus Tíos Janis y James Cornwell...y los dos chicos son tus primos, Alistear y Archibald...-

Anthony miró a todos con sorpresa y mientras sus tíos lo miraban sonriendo, su atención se concentró en los dos niños que estaban frente a él.

Entonces, la Tia Abuela lo acercó a ellos y le dijo  
-Preséntate ante ellos Anthony...- le indicó dulcemente

Tímidamente levantó su pequeña mano y saludo a sus tíos...luego se dirigió al chico de lentes  
-Hola, me llamo Anthony-  
-Mi nombre Alistear- contestó sonriente y dándole un apretón de manos- pero puedes llamarme Stear-

Este pequeño era el primogénito de los chicos Cornwell y por ende el más alto...era tan sólo un año más grande que Anthony. Luego se dirigió al otro pequeño... Archie era casi de la misma edad, sólo que era unos meses más grande que él  
-Hola, soy...-  
-Si primo, ya se quien eres...- le dijo con cierto aire de confianza el chico de cabellera castaña mientras le daba la mano gustosamente- yo soy Archibald pero todos me dicen Archie- agregó con una sonrisa

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa ya que eran casi del mismo tamaño. Al pequeño Anthony le causaban curiosidad los otros dos niños y su timidez fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver lo amistosos que eran, por lo que sorpresivamente les preguntó  
-¿Les gustaría venir a mi habitación? Mi papa me trajo un barco de juguete en su último viaje...-

Los tres chicos rompieron con el protocolo y empezaron emocionados a hablar acerca de los juguetes que tenían... La Tia Abuela sonrió ante esto y les dio permiso de retirarse para que fueran a jugar, entre risas salieron corriendo a ver el juguete del pequeño. Emilia Elroy y los Cornwell vieron con agrado que los chicos habían congeniado; se alegraban mucho ya que estos pequeños se tendrían por compañía por un largo tiempo.

Luego de que jugaron por horas, la timidez de Anthony desapareció por completo y los tres estaban conviviendo como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

Pasaron los días y pronto llegaría el día en que los Cornwell partirían a su nuevo destino. Como vieron que los tres pequeños se amigaron y simpatizaron entre ellos, decidieron darles la noticia. Fue durante una cena antes de su partida, que la Tia Abuela les habló a los niños de los planes que tenía para ellos  
-He decidido que los tres se quedarán en Lakewood para continuar con sus estudios- mencionó maternalmente mirando a los pequeños

Los chicos miraron emocionados a la Tia, ya que se habían vuelto muy amigos y eso significaba que no se separarían.  
-Stear y Archie...ustedes se quedarán aquí mientras sus padres se van en un largo viaje, sé que les gustará vivir aquí en compañía de Anthony- dijo sonriente  
-¿Entonces no iremos con papá y mamá de viaje?- preguntó con duda Archie  
-No...esta vez ustedes se quedarán a mi cuidado, tus padres estarán muy ocupados y por el bien de ambos, se quedarán y seguirán con sus estudios aquí...¿Les gusta la idea?-

Los chicos gritaron entusiasmados de alegría, ahora ya no tendrían que estar viajando constantemente, eso los cansaba y no les agradaba en absoluto. Además, quedándose en Lakewood estarían en la compañía de su primo, quien para ellos, ya era como otro hermano. Y ni que decir del pequeño Anthony, para él significaba que ya no tendría una vida solitaria... desde ese momento estarían juntos los tres, por lo que también gritó de alegría.

La Tia Abuela y los Cornwell respiraron aliviados, el cambio era bienvenido por los chicos y no hubo ningún problema de su parte, por lo que todo se haría como estaba planeado.

Poco después, los padres de Stear y Archie partieron en su largo viaje. Al despedirse de ellos, los dos hermanos sintieron tristeza, pero de alguna manera, esto ya se había hecho costumbre en ellos. Fue desde este momento que la Tia Abuela asumió la responsabilidad de educar a un par de chicos más.

La vida de la Sra. Emilia Elroy se había visto muy solitaria desde su juventud...aunque había contraído nupcias con un viudo quien ya contaba con una hija, nunca pudieron tener un hijo propio; así que cuando su esposo murió, se quedó nuevamente sola. La hija de su difunto esposo ya era una mujer adulta y estaba casada, así que el trato con ella fue un tanto distante en ese entonces. Se trataba de Sarah Leegan.

Al quedar Anthony sin su madre y con su padre constantemente de viaje, ella se convirtió en su tutora; pero ahora también los Cornwell le confiaban a sus dos pequeños. Para la Tia Abuela era una gran responsabilidad, pero lo aceptaba gustosa ya que esos tres chiquillos llenaron su solitaria vida.

La Residencia en Lakewood se llenó de alegría al tener a tres chicos riendo, jugando y corriendo por toda la propiedad. El aire de soledad y tristeza del lugar se convirtió en uno lleno de alegría y felicidad.

Stear al ser el mayor, asumió la responsabilidad de cuidar de los más pequeños, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de Anthony y Archie...pero principalmente de su hermano pequeño a quien le gustaba meterse en problemas. Stear era amable, alegre y le gustaba bromear todo el tiempo, siendo su pasatiempo favorito fue armar y desarmar cosas. Conforme fue creciendo y estudiando, se dedicó a diseñar sus propios inventos y le gustaba idear cosas raras y únicas.

Archie era todo lo contrario de Stear, al ser un año más pequeño, trataba de sacar ventaja de esto y siempre terminaba haciendo travesuras; aún siendo el menor de los hermanos, Archie siempre planeaba las travesuras y eran su hermano y primo quienes le hacían segunda. Pero cuando se metía en problemas, el menor contaba con que el primogénito lo ayudaría a salir del apuro. Su carácter era vivaz y trataba de llamar constantemente la atención...su físico lo era todo y siempre estaba impecable no importara donde estuviera y la ocasión que fuera.

Mientras tanto, Anthony se benefició al tener la compañía de sus primos y conforme fue creciendo su timidez fue dando paso a un carácter más fuerte y decidido. Aún así, las rosas continuaron siendo lo que más amaba...ellas le recordaban a su madre y cuando estaba en el Rosedal cuidando de las flores, sentía que había cierto contacto con Rosemary. Le gustaba cuidar de lo que tanto ella quiso cuando estaba viva...sus rosas!

Para la Tia Abuela, como cariñosamente la llamaban los tres pequeños, no le fue fácil llevar la tutela de estos chicos tan distintos entre sí; a veces eran muchos los problemas y los dolores de cabeza que le causaban, pero la anciana debía admitir que el estar con ellos la llenaba de alegría y la hacían feliz.

Sin embargo, al ser la cabeza de los Ardley, Emilia tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión. No sólo tenía a su cargo a los pequeños sino también todos los negocios de la familia, por lo que su presencia en Chicago era cada vez más indispensable. Con el paso del tiempo, su estadía en Lakewood era cada vez más esporádica por lo que tuvo que tomar una drástica resolución, se mudaría a Chicago definitivamente sólo visitando Lakewood para supervisar la educación de los chicos.

Para entonces, los niños se habían convertido en unos pequeños jovencitos de 9 y 10 años, así que el que ella se separa de ellos por largas temporadas no fue tan difícil para sus sobrinos a esta edad.

Los chicos al ir creciendo, se volvieron más independientes. Los tres entendieron que aunque tenían padres, éstos no podían hacerse cargo de ellos; su querida Tia tenía muchos compromisos por lo que también se convirtió gradualmente, en una figura ausente. Al ser solamente entre ellos la única compañía que tenían...Anthony, Stear y Archie se volvieron inseparables y los tres eran más que hermanos, eran toda la familia con la que contaban y los lazos que los unía se volvieron más fuertes cada día.

A pesar de ser hijos de familiar acaudaladas, la realidad era que estaban solos en el mundo y estaban al cuidado de tutores y de servidumbre; ellos comprendieron el significado de la soledad desde muy pequeños y de la falta de cariño familiar, pero entendían muy bien que si los tres compartían esa soledad, la sentirían menos y ésta sería llevadera. Esta fue la razón por la que se apoyaban y ayudaban mutuamente en todo.

Así, al llegar a la adolescencia, los chicos maduraron rápidamente y sus carácteres se fueron afirmando para convertirlos en tres jóvenes muy independientes. Por eso, al cumplir la edad de 14 y 15 años respectivamente, se distinguían en las reuniones familiares al mostrarse como jóvenes muy seguros de si mismos. Además, cabe mencionar que los primos se convirtieron en jóvenes muy atractivos que empezaron a llamar la atención de las jovencitas.

Stear se convirtió en un joven alto y esbelto, su negra cabellera y ojos oscuros combinaban muy bien con su tez blanca. Aunque no era formal, su sencilla manera de ser era atrayente y además poseía un carácter noble que hacía sentir en confianza a quien lo conociera. Su pasión era inventar y siempre se le veía enfrascado en sus inventos; al mismo tiempo, leía mucho y quería aprender de todo para poder diseñar cuanta cosa rara le viniera a la cabeza.

Archie por el contrario, era castaño y sus ojos color miel combinaban perfectamente con sus finas facciones. El chico era elegante y de buen gusto, atraía por su carismática personalidad y definitivamente era muy atractivo. Su pasión era la moda y no había algo que le gustara más en el mundo que el vestir bien. Le gustaba leer y el pescar, podía pasar horas en su arreglo personal y siempre estaba al tanto de su apariencia.

Por su parte, Anthony llegó a ser un joven bastante atractivo; con sus ojos azules como el cielo y su rubia cabellera lo hacían el más guapo de los tres. Era tan alto como Archie pero su estilo era más bien conservador no llegando a ser tan galante como el de su primo. Desarrolló un carácter fuerte pero era dulce en su proceder; sabía lo que quería pero sin ser malcriado...más bien era tierno y cariñoso. Se ganaba el afecto de todos fácilmente y no era difícil adivinar el porqué se había convertido en el consentido de la Tia Abuela.

Para los tres jovencitos, la etapa de su infancia y los primeros años de adolescencia en que residieron en Lakewood, transcurrieron tranquilos y apacibles...hasta se podría decir que fueron años felices.

Pero a diferencia de los primos en Lakewood, había otro jovencito Ardley que no corrió con la misma suerte. Al ser el principal heredero de la familia, se le condenó a vivir aislado y literalmente permaneció escondido del resto del mundo. Su infancia fue muy solitaria y al morir sus padres y hermana, sólo contaba con la esporádica presencia de la Tia Elroy. La mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia transcurrió en un mundo donde su vida se caracterizó en ser como un ermitaño.

Este jovencito era el mayor de todos, siendo la diferencia de edad entre él y los pequeños de entr años; sin embargo, a pesar de ser parientes, ninguno de los chicos lo llegaron a conocer. Los lazos que unían a este joven con los primos en Lakewood eran muy estrechos... se trataba nada menos que del tío de Antony y el Tío Abuelo de los hermanos Cornwell.

Curiosamente, su presencia en Chicago fue la causa primordial de que la Tia Abuela pasara menos tiempo con los otros jovencitos y la razón por la que eventualmente abandonó Lakewood para ver por su principal interés...la educación y preparación del futuro Presidente de la familia, el joven William.

Estos cuatro jóvenes se convirtieron en los principales herederos de la tan importante familia y por azahares del destino, sus vidas se cruzarían de una manera muy particular...lo hicieron justo con la llegada de una pequeña niña, una huérfana que llegó en calidad de acompañante y mucama a la casa Leegan, se trataba de Candice White.

Mientras Candy estuvo viviendo en Lakewood, se convirtió en el lazo que uniría a los jóvenes del clan Ardley...todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron algo muy especial por la jovencita al conocerla. Fue en ese lapso de tiempo que los cuatro estuvieron al pendiente del bienestar de la chica y sin saberlo, los primos estuvieron muy cerca de aquél a quien ellos desconocían...de la persona que sólo evocaban y que conocían como el Tio Abuelo Williams.

Sin proponérselo, el cariño tan especial y diferente que sentían cada uno los cuatro jóvenes por la pequeña, fue lo que los mantuvo en Lakewood en compañía de Candy hasta que el destino decidió separarlos.

Cada uno fue, de manera particular y especial, parte en la vida de la chica; sin embrago, aunque lo fue de manera breve para Anthony, el joven Brown llegó a ser el preferido por la chica.

Pero curiosamente, Candy tenía un afecto especial por otro de los jóvenes...fue algo espontáneo que surgió tan sólo con un encuentro y la vida de la jovencita quedó marcada para siempre, cambiando radicalmente al conocer por unos minutos a quien llamaría por mucho tiempo el Príncipe de la Colina, aquel a quien más tarde ella se referiría como Albert.

Eventualmente y aún con las infortunadas y dolorosas partidas de Anthony y Stear, Candy llegó a convertirse en el eje alrededor del cual se desarrolló una parte importante de cada una de las vidas de los solitarios jóvenes Ardley...su presencia influiría de una manera especial en todos y cada uno de ellos: en Anthony, Stear, Archie y hasta el mismo William Albert...su príncipe!


End file.
